Someone Like You
by TheShiroNeko
Summary: Never mind I'll find someone like you. [Based on song Someone Like You by Adele, I don't claim ownership for the song.][Disclaimer - I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters.]


Someone like you

* * *

There is he is. The man that stole my heart again and again, my first kiss, my first date, my first anniversary, my first time, my first everything. Including my first breakup.

It was all going well until graduation. That was the day my whole world came shattering down, piece by piece. I don't know why, though. I thought we were madly in love but apparently he wasn't. He chose her over me. Over 5 years of our relationship. All with one sentence.

And now he's standing in front of me, looking all tall, dark and handsome.

"Hi." One word. One syllable. That could make me forget anything or everything I was going to do.

"Hey. How you been?" I asked, trying not to breakdown. I remember that day. I came back home and told my parents that I wanted to come to Paris with them and finish my studies there. That was the last time I saw him. Now he's here again, 10 years later, as casual as he used to be, with his messy raven black hair and tantalizing crimson eyes that make me want to melt.

"Oh, nothing much, how about you?" Tch. Nothing much my foot.

"Same. But I heard that you've settled down, found a girl and that you're married now."

He was stunned. Well, of course he would be. I gave up contact with everyone in Japan after I left for Paris.

"I'm—" Tch. I'm sorry. Yeah right I'm sorry.

"I heard that you're dreams came true. Did she give you things I couldn't give to you?"

"I—" I what? Love her?

"I hate to turn up, out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay away. I'd hoped that if you might see my face, you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over." My voice was cold, as crisp as ice.

"But I d—"

"Nevermind, I'll find someone like you. For now, I wish nothing but the best for you. But I swear, don't forget me. Don't forget us. I still remember what you said that night: 'Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.'"

He kept quiet. So, I continued.

"It seems just like yesterday you told me that. When you said it, did you remember all those times we spent together, all those fun, fun times that meant absolutely nothing to you?"

No answer.

"I told you already that I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited but I couldn't stay away. I'd always hoped you'd see my face, that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over."

"I'm—"

"Save your apologies. It's too late now"

"Listen. I—"

"Save it, Natsume. I don't want to listen to anything you have to say. But, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you and hope you live a happy life. Tch. Even though I keep saying that to myself, I can't help remember what you last said to me: Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead."

I turned around.

"Do you know that nothing compared, no worries or cares that I ever had could compare with what I felt that night. Whatever, right? They're all just some bittersweet memories that can be buried, right?"

Silence.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

I broke down. Suddenly, I was engulfed in warmth.

"I'm so, so sorry Mikan. I never want to break up with you. But you know that my parents are the most successful people in the whole world, right? They wanted me to marry Sumire, so that the families will be united, ultimately leading to money. I never wanted to, but they had blackmailed me and said that they would make you life a living hell. They would take away your father's job and whatnot. I couldn't stand the thought of that. They could take away your dad's job, or even worse. Do you know how painful that was for me?"

I shook my head.

"I planned to divorce her after a year or so, so I could marry you. But you disappeared. No one had any clue where you were. I was more than heartbroken. I got drunk, had fits of rage in which even Ruka couldn't control me. In the end, I had to go to rehabilitation. I'm so, so sorry Mikan."

"Well, doesn't matter now, does it? Your wife's coming, Good luck." I ran. Ran as fast as I could to the park where we used to hangout together.

I cried. I let go all the emotions bottled up inside. I cried because I didn't know what to do anymore. I cried because I was angry. Angry at myself for crying even though I told myself I'd never cry for him again. I cried because I'd never find someone like him.

* * *

—END—


End file.
